


Blackest Eyes

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, sex positive asexual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Angel Dust ci prova con Alastor un giorno in cui sono rimasti soli in hotel. Alastor cede parzialmente (Sex Positive Asexual).
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 19





	Blackest Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Commissionata da The Priestess, spero ti piaccia ~ E grazie a BlackCreed4 per il betaggio!

Il 1929 era stato pieno di divertimento per Alastor. Crollo delle borse! Disperazione! Suicidi! Ah, quanto sollazzo per l'allora umano ed oggi demone tra i più potenti dell'inferno. Si sentiva gioioso ogni volta che ci ripensava. Una volta passato a miglior vita, poi, le lotte per il territorio l'avevano intrattenuto. Ma vincere da solo era così banale, così scontato. Non c'era nessuno che potesse applaudirlo, alla fine del combattimento. Doveva far sapere a tutti i nove circoli che lui era lì, e che vinceva. Voleva spargere il terrore e la paura così come estendeva il proprio territorio. E allora, cosa fare se non riprendere i vecchi fasti della vita mortale? Il modo migliore per farsi sentire da tutti era portare la propria voce in tutte le case, in tutti i locali. E far risuonare le urla che sancivano la propria grandezza.

"Una radio?"

Chiese Angel Dust, grattandosi il capo bianco. Si alzò in piedi per sgranchirsi le gambe, sbadigliando a bocca spalancata. Vaggie e Charlie erano uscite per sponsorizzare l'hotel, e lui aveva deciso di rimanere al bar con il famigerato demone della radio, il quale non aveva perso tempo a raccontargli la sua vita.

"Non era più comodo usare la televisione? Ti avrebbero effettivamente visto mentre trucidavi i tuoi avversari."

Alastor cambiò elegantemente gamba, sistemandosi meglio sulla poltrona decorata dell'Hazbin Hotel. Afferrò piegando un dito alla volta il cocktail che Niffty gli aveva portato, portandolo vicino al volto sorridente fino alle orecchie.

"Oh, mio caro amico, la televisione era così antiquata! No, no, molto meglio sfruttare la potenza della parola. Può sembrare strano per una creatura nuova come te..."

Angel Dust fece per aprire la bocca, ma si ritrovò puntato contro il microfono del demone. Va bene, gli avrebbe detto un'altra volta che non era così giovane.

"... ma spesso fa più paura ciò che ti viene solo raccontato. Perché la tua anima va a cercare gli orrori più indicibili che la tua mente ha partorito, e li applica esattamente alle frasi che ascolti! Se parliamo di tortura, cosa immagini? Ossa spaccate che si rompono lentamente? Occhi trapassati da spine acuminate? Ah!"

Alastor rise, mentre dal microfono iniziò ad uscire un rumore fastidioso di fondo, puntellato da grida lontane. Ogni tanto, il suono sordo di qualcuno che cadeva. Di carne che veniva schiacciata. Angel rimase in silenzio, socchiudendo le labbra bianche, in ascolto. Alastor allargò ulteriormente il sorriso, i denti che arrivavano ben oltre i capelli cremisi.

"Dimmi cosa senti, angelo. È un trattore, quello che sta lentamente appiattendo il corpo di questo disgraziato?"

Il rumore secco di varie ossa che venivano maciullate, una dopo l'altra, risuonò nel microfono, dritto nell'orecchio di Angel. Alastor non era più seduto, ma dietro il demone ragno, con una mano che lentamente risalì sulla spalla dell'altro. L'indice appuntito si poggiò sulla gola di Angel Dust, solleticando il suo pelo bianco prima di stringergli delicatamente la gola. Angel Dust deglutì, e sentì la pressione delle dita contro il proprio pelo. Erano fredde.

"Oppure sono tentacoli di oscurità, quelli che vanno sottopelle e si avvolgono intorno alle costole, comprimendolo dall'interno? È la tua mente che riempie i suoni di questi dettagli, caro. Ed è molto più terrificante di un video in bassa risoluzione."

Alastor era nuovamente seduto sulla poltrona, le gambe accavallate. Stava godendosi silenziosamente la sua bibita, che lasciò, una volta vuota, sul vassoio che la piccola Niffty gli stava porgendo.

"Grazie, cara. Ero sicuro che avresti fatto un bel lavoro."

Mormorò lui, facendo squittire la ragazza, che gli rivolse un gran sorriso prima di tornare in cucina con uno scatto. Nuovamente soli, Angel Dust si portò tre mani alla gola. Così come era apparso, sussurrandogli all'orecchio, Alastor era scomparso. Tornato comodamente a sedere come se non si fosse mai alzato. Aveva decisamente sottovalutato quel demone, la prima volta. Così di classe - come un vero pappone dovrebbe essere - e al tempo stesso capace di instillare quel tipo di paura appiccicosa, la più subdola. Gli piaceva sempre di più.

Il suo cervello cercò di raccogliere quelle informazioni per fare qualche battuta a sfondo sessuale. Magari qualcosa sul farlo a luci spente, ma non fu abbastanza veloce. Alastor era nuovamente in piedi e vicino a lui. Emanava calore, adesso. O era Angel che iniziava a sentire troppo caldo per colpa dei suoi pantaloni? L'altro demone ruotò il bastone, e gli prese il fianco in modo fin troppo amichevole, prima di trascinarlo verso l'interno dell'hotel.

"E quindi, mio bianchissimo amico, perché non passiamo un po' di tempo divertente assieme? La figliol prodiga è via e qui non ci siamo che noi. Conosci buoni modi per passare il tempo?"

Angel provò ad appoggiarsi al corpo dell'altro. Era davvero caldo. Era piacevole starci contro.

"Potrei farmi scaldare un po' da te, daddy…"

Mugolò provando a strofinare il naso contro il collo del demone, già pronto ad essere respinto. Era già successo una volta, ma nulla gli impediva di riprovarci nuovamente. In fin dei conti, l'altro aveva proposto di stare insieme del tempo! Decise di assaporare quel momento che sapeva sarebbe durato poco.

Le dita di Alastor lo artigliarono per i capelli, tirando lentamente indietro, facendolo gemere.

Il mondo si fece rosso, mentre la risata del demone della radio si fece sottile, faziosa, divertita.

"Vuoi soffrire così tanto, Angel? Vuoi che ti stacchi le dita e ti estragga i tendini fin dalla spalla in un unico gesto?"

Angel prese un respiro a fatica, la schiena piegata sempre di più.

"Oh… Oh! Sì, daddy, fammi quello che vuoi!"

Al posto che spingerlo a terra, però, Alastor fece una risata divertita.

"Prepara la tua mente, allora. Ti farò cose indicibili."

Angel si sedette sul letto della suite che Alastor aveva preso per sé. Si guardò attorno elettrizzato, come era tutte le volte che poteva scoparsi qualcuno che gli piaceva davvero. Dare il culo alla gente che era disposta a sganciargli i soldi era una cosa, un lavoro onesto. Ma potersi fare chi gli faceva rizzare tutti i peli del corpo, quello sì che gli faceva scattare i fuochi d’artificio. Angel avrebbe volentieri dato via i propri piedi per potersi fare - o farsi fare - da chi voleva lui, e Alastor era decisamente uno di questi. Dalla promessa del demone, tra l'altro, forse avrebbe perso davvero qualche pezzo.

Attese trepidante che quello chiudesse la porta, prendesse un profondo respiro e si girasse verso di lui. Ancora vestito. Angel aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi allargò un sorriso malizioso e si alzò agilmente sulle proprie lunghe gambe, andando verso di lui.

"Se volevi che ti spogliassi dovevi dirmelo subito..."

Una risatina divertita lo colpì insieme ad un tentacolo nero, che fermamente lo riportò al suo posto sul materasso. Confuso, il pornoattore sollevò la testa verso l'altro, che aveva negli occhi una scintilla crudele.

"Mettiti comodo, Angel Dust, mio carissimo. Perché ora, comando io."

Angel esalò uno squittio innamorato, lasciandosi avvolgere docilmente dall’appendice nera.

"Sì, daddy. Tutto quello che ti piace."

Quello che Angel Dust scoprì, con suo sommo piacere, era che ad Alastor piaceva esaminare. I suoi tentacoli lo spogliarono con cautela, lo rigirarono, facendolo gemere mentre il demone lo controllava con perizia. Non era più sul letto, ma sollevato dal pavimento, sopra un portale infernale dal quale uscivano sempre più appendici nere come la notte. Intrappolato tra le loro spire, Angel si trovava sospeso a gambe aperte alla considerevole altezza dell'altro, completamente alla sua mercé.

"Mi sembri pulito. Ti sei fatto una doccia?"

Chiese con tono inquisitorio il demone della radio mentre esaminava le natiche ben divaricate dell'altro. La sensazione dell’aria contro il proprio ingresso faceva eccitare Angel ogni volta, perché sapeva che presto sarebbe entrato qualcuno in lui. Ma quel pomeriggio avrebbe dovuto aspettare che Alastor smettesse di giocare. Nonostante ciò, l’idea di essere osservato molto da vicino non gli dispiaceva. C’era qualcosa di erotico nell’essere guardati in quel modo. Angel piegò la testa in maniera da poterlo almeno vedere, il ciuffo che gli ricadeva fastidiosamente sugli occhi.

"Ovviamente, daddy. Sapevo che sarei stato con te, oggi!"

Mugolò con tono infantile, al quale Alastor rispose con un'altra risatina. I tentacoli sollevarono l'attore, fino ad avvicinare i loro visi. Con due dita, Alastor prese il mento del più giovane, gli occhi che saettavano sul suo viso con attenzione.

"Che bravo ragazzo."

Mormorò, la voce più roca che riecheggiò con maggior rimbombo.

"Così attento ai desideri del suo daddy..."

In un momento che ad Angel Dust sembrò interminabile, le labbra di Alastor si avvicinarono alle sue. Angel voleva solo sentirle sulla propria bocca, averle addosso, ovunque su di lui e dentro di lui. Ma la sua lingua toccò solo l'aria. L’altro demone aveva fatto scivolare le dita sulle sue guance, schiacciandole appena nel sollevargli il volto. Davanti a quell’espressione, Alastor rise divertito.

"Non ancora, piccolo mio. Devo finire il tuo esame."

Il suo tocco era deciso. Con precisione chirurgica, il demone prese a controllargli ogni angolo, esplorargli le pelle al di sotto del pelo candido. Quando gli aveva aperto la bocca, toccandogli le zanne, aveva emesso un verso soddisfatto. Angel, dal canto suo, lo guardava adorante, una rivolo di saliva che si bloccò immediatamente nel primo pelo ai lati della sua bocca. Alastor gli regalò un altro sorriso.

"Sembri avere una gran bell’arma, mio caro."

Il suo indice si spostò sui canini saggiandone l’affilatura, prima di spostarsi sugli altri. Angel aveva sospirato sulle sue dita, prima di poggiare la lingua contro i suoi polpastrelli, in un lento tentativo di leccarglieli. Alastor rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, subendo quel tocco umido, prima di prendergli la lingua tra indice e pollice, l'espressione addolcita.

"Desideri proprio venire per mano mia, cucciolo di demone. Va bene, esaudirò il tuo desiderio.”

Angel Dust mugugnò qualcosa, ben attento a non strappargli dalle dita la propria lingua. La sentiva gentilmente tirare, abbastanza da sentirsi costretto ai voleri dell’altro. Alastor gli carezzò il centro con un’unghia, facendo rabbrividire entrambi. C’era qualcosa di più selvaggio, ora, nei suoi occhi. Angel non sapeva che fosse eccitazione sessuale o qualcosa di più perverso, ma era conscio di non poter resistere a lungo senza scoprirlo. Anche il demone della radio sembrò accorgersene, perché si allontanò di un passo prima di esplodere in una sghignazzata isterica.   
“Guarda qua, non sei completamente un ragno, allora.”

Angel lasciò andare un singulto sorpreso quando Alastor diede un colpetto al suo membro, che ormai da vari minuti svettava dal suo pelo bianco. Iniziò a balbettare varie risposte delle quali neppure lui era certo - in fin dei conti chi sapeva come si accoppiasse un ragno? - prima di ritrovare il proprio acume, normalmente sempre così affilato.

"È per soddisfarti meglio."

Miagolò, leccandosi i denti con lentezza, seduttivamente. Il demone assottigliò lo sguardo, prendendo tra le punta delle dita il suo glande. Angel Dust sollevò la testa, mugolando di sorpresa. Era il tocco di Alastor, quello. Il daddy su cui aveva sbavato per giorni si era finalmente deciso a coccolarlo, o a punirlo.

Sentiva perfettamente come le unghie ben curate del demone scorrevano sulla pelle delicata, creando piccoli cerchi, viaggiando su tutta la punta, prima di fermarsi all'ingresso dell'uretra. Angel mugolò piano, agitandosi nella presa dei tentacoli.

"Siamo impazienti."

Stillò con lentezza Alastor, mentre con precisione carezzava con un artiglio la parte inferiore del glande, prima di tornare a coprire il condotto.

Alastor allargò un sorriso crudele nel vedere il corpo del ragno essere scosso dai tremiti, biascicando parole che non poteva più dire, perché la sua bocca era piena. Attraverso il tentacolo color catrame, gli stava controllando la bocca, e poi la gola. Percepiva i suoi denti affilati affondare nell'elasticità nera ad ogni piccolo conato, che emetteva esattamente quando forzava un polpastrello contro il suo ingresso.

"Povero, povero Angel Dust."

Fece le fusa, quasi strofinando il naso contro i suoi zigomi.

"Tremavi tanto in mia attesa? Quanto desideravi avermi tra le tue braccia?"

La risata profonda fece tremare il sesso di Angel tra le sue mani.

"Ma ti devo dire un segreto, carissimo."

Quando la lingua calda e bagnata di Alastor gli leccò un orecchio nascosto dai capelli bianchi, Angel Dust fece un verso soffocato sul tentacolo, mentre piccole lacrime gli bagnavano gli occhi. Non voleva venire senza averlo dentro, e si vergognava di come fossero bastati così pochi tocchi per avvicinarlo tanto.

Sentiva il calore della sua bocca, l'alito caldo, per una volta non modificato dal microfono. Come sarebbe stato averla sul proprio corpo, a succhiargli pelle, scendere fino al suo membro, prima di prenderlo sulla lingua, farlo scivolare in gola? Angel strinse le natiche al pensiero, e i tentacoli lo costrinsero maggiormente nel sentire il movimento.

Alastor avvolse la punta della lingua intorno al suo orecchio prima di chiudere le labbra, bagnandogli piano la pelle. Angel morse il tentacolo con maggior forza, facendolo agitare dentro di lui, spingere contro le pareti della sua gola. Contemporaneamente le dita di Alastor si chiusero intorno alla sua punta, riempiendo il suo corpo di quella ricercata scintilla di dolore.

"Io non ti farò mio, Angel. Oggi mi divertirò solo a vederti sbavare e godere, mugolando il mio nome mentre mi adori."

Angel Dust spalancò gli occhi, mentre Alastor rideva a piena voce, il rimbombo che fece tremare i muri. In un lampo rosso il demone della radio si era seduto davanti a lui, su un trono fatto dai tentacoli neri che si incrociavano, sollevandosi da un portale che sembrava risalire da una parte ancor più profonda dell'inferno.

Dopo essersi messo comodo, le gambe incrociate, Alastor si aprì delicatamente i pantaloni, iniziando a carezzarsi dolcemente linguine senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Con uno schiocco di dita, il tentacolo uscì dalla bocca dell'altro completamente, facendo tossire Angel.

"Devo ammettere che sei adorabile, così desideroso di essere umiliato."

Con gli occhi lucidi, Angel sollevò lentamente la testa, in tempo per vederlo srotolare lentamente l'intimo. Per scorgere il profilo del suo membro mancava così poco! La spinta improvvisa contro il proprio ano lo fece distrarre, facendogli girare la testa. La punta di un tentacolo stava premendo contro di lui in una pressione continua, senza però entrare definitivamente.

"Alastor!"

Lo chiamò, il tono supplicante, agitando il sedere tra le spire nere. Il demone della radio prese qualcosa tra le dita, che Angel non riuscì a vedere con chiarezza. Il sorriso bianco era l'unica cosa che si vedeva chiaramente.

Il tentacolo provò a premere maggiormente, facendolo gemere. Il suo ingresso cedette, lasciando infilare la punta liscia, che si dimenò immediatamente al suo interno.

Angel aprì la bocca, notando con gli occhi semichiusi la saliva che bagnava il pavimento della stanza, e la scarpa sinistra elegante dell'altro gli ondeggiava ancora in visuale.

"Alastor… Daddy…"

Lo chiamò con un mezzo sorriso, prima di lasciare un gemito strozzato nel sentire il tentacolo entrare, centimetro dopo centimetro.

Non era spiacevole, perché scivoloso, ma così diverso da ciò a cui era abituato! Perché, mentre sapeva che un pene di demone prima o poi sarebbe finito, non aveva idea di che dimensioni sarebbe stato il tentacolo che lo stava lentamente riempiendo. Lanciò uno strillo acuto, mentre il diametro aumentava progressivamente. Angel Dust abbandonò la testa a ciondoloni, un rivolo di saliva che scendeva verso il pavimento, verso la scarpa dell'altro.

"Alastor…"

Lo chiamò ancora, col fiatone. Fece appena in tempo per vedere le sue dita chiudersi velocemente intorno al membro che ancora non era riuscito ad ammirare. Sollevò di scatto la testa, mugolando di frustrazione, mentre Alastor camminava intorno a lui, con passo lento.

"Daddy, per favore, fammelo vedere!"

Piagnucolò, mentre sentiva lo sguardo bruciante dell'altro sulle proprie natiche aperte. Sapere di averlo lì dietro, a guardargli l'ingresso, lo stava nuovamente portando al limite.

"Daddy, voglio sentirti dentro, per favore!"

Lo supplicò, iniziando ad agitarsi nella stretta. Una mano lo prese per i capelli, ma ancora Angel non riusciva a vederlo.

"Non ci stiamo comportando bene, Angel, lo sai? Se vuoi dei premi, devi meritarteli."

La voce adesso era roca, ma in un qual modo morbida. Alastor stava giocando con lui, ma ad Angel non era mai importato. Voleva solo essere coccolato e distrutto da quel demone così affascinante che gli faceva partire gli ormoni ogni volta. Voleva avere la sua voce seducente all'orecchio, pronta a sussurrargli cose terribili. E quindi Angel Dust gli era grato, anche se non aveva ricevuto il suo seme dentro di sé, anche se il demone della radio stava rifiutando di essere toccato da lui. Aveva le sue dita tra i capelli, le sue parole eccitate che gli facevano tremare il sesso a ogni frase, a ogni sospiro.

"Daddy…"

Lo chiamò ancora, socchiudendo gli occhi nel sentirlo fermarsi davanti al proprio volto. Automaticamente, Angel aprì immediatamente la bocca, tirando fuori la lingua, offrendogliela. Il tentacolo aveva iniziato a pompare in lui, scivolando nel suo condotto e stimolando la prostata ogni volta che si muoveva.

Sentiva il proprio ano allargarsi quando era tutto dentro, per poi rimanere pigramente spalancato quando si ritraeva, lasciando solo la punta sottile del tentacolo che gli carezzava le pareti interne.

Ad ogni spinta si allargava maggiormente, facendolo quasi soffocare sul nulla, mentre insisteva ad offrire la propria bocca al demone.

Alastor lo guardava dall'alto con attenzione, con gli occhi impietosi di chi sta ancora valutando quanto il nuovo cane è bravo ad ubbidire agli ordini. La mano ancora nascondeva il suo sesso eretto, così vicino al volto dell'altro.

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, implorarlo, ma doveva fare il bravo. Quindi deglutì a vuoto, il membro che ormai rilasciava una grossa goccia di liquido trasparente. E, ancora una volta, gli offrì la propria lingua.

Lo sguardo di Alastor si ammorbidì.

"Sei proprio un bravo ragnetto."

Gli mormorò, facendo scivolare su tutta la propria lunghezza le dita, lasciando finalmente alla vista la propria erezione.

Angel Dust emise un verso rotto dalla sorpresa, prima di iniziare a mugolare versetti pieni di voglia, cercando di spingersi verso di lui.

Nel momento in cui riuscì a poggiarci sopra la lingua, il tentacolo affondò ancora più profondamente in lui. Mentre veniva scosso dall'orgasmo, il suo mento venne retto da Alastor, il quale lo continuava a guardare con dolcezza. Il tentacolo si rovesciò sul pavimento, cadendo nel pozzo rosso dal quale uscivano i suoi simili ancora stretti attorno al demone.

Quando Angel Dust riuscì a mettere a fuoco la stanza, notò come Alastor stesse esaminando il seme che gli sporcava le dita. Con curiosità provò a metterlo in bocca, facendo stringere le viscere dell'altro.

Il demone della radio sembrò notarlo, perché fece un risolino, prima di scendere con la mano e spargere quel poco rimasto dello sperma sul proprio glande, lubrificandolo.

"Niente di diverso dagli altri, Angel Dust. Ma mi sei piaciuto."

Con un mezzo inchino, la sua bocca appuntita era nuovamente vicina al suo orecchio. Il tono feroce e affamato che ne seguì portò nuovamente calore al suo membro.

"Ora apri la bocca per il tuo premio."

Alastor non aveva voluto che l'altro lo succhiasse. Si era semplicemente masturbato davanti al suo viso, guardandolo stretto tra le spire dei tentacoli suoi sudditi, prima di eiaculargli sulla lingua con un paio di schizzi precisi. Angel Dust si era goduto la scena in silenzio, più che contento di ricevere quelle poche gocce del piacere altrui. Sapevano di potere, e di crudeltà. Ma se si concentrava, poteva quasi riconoscere il gusto di una città sull'acqua, fatta di feste e sapori piccanti.

Il sapore della vita prima dell'inferno, che in ogni demone, in qualche modo, si manifestava.

Con uno schiocco di dita, Angel Dust si ritrovò in caduta libera sul pavimento della suite, sulla quale atterrò usando tutte e sei le sue mani.

Mugolò lievemente infastidito nel percepire l'aria fredda entrargli nello sfintere allargato, e decise di prendersi il suo tempo per rialzarsi. Alastor, invece, si era già rassettato, e con un'allegra melodia in gola si stava controllando allo specchio.

"Le bambine non sono ancora tornate. Che ne dici se andiamo a bere qualcosa? Usare quei tentacoli mi ha proprio fatto venire sete…!"

Angel Dust ridacchiò a bassa voce, riuscendo finalmente a rialzarsi. Fece mente locale su quanto fosse lontana la propria stanza, e si tolse completamente i pantaloni per evitare di sporcarli.

"Mi faccio una doccia e arrivo."

Rispose lui, provando a muoversi lentamente verso la porta. Col passo successivo, era già nella propria stanza. Solo con la coda dell'occhio notò il cerchio del portale scomparire in un brillio cremisi. Con un sorriso, Angel entrò nel bagno, preparando il proprio abito migliore.

Avrebbe dovuto cacciare fuori Charlie e Vaggie più spesso, d'ora in avanti.


End file.
